Spirit Interchange
by yuuri727
Summary: Anna and Yoh seem to argue about the silliest things. According to Kino,the best way to resolve a problem between lovers is by interchanging their spirits. YohxAnna


Interchanged Life by yuuri727

**Spirit Interchange** by yuuri727

I'm sorry. I have abandoned some of my past stories. I dunno, after re-reading it, I found it quite…sucky. I hate the way I degrade myself too badly. Also, I've been through a rough path this year. :( In other words, STARCROSSED! :( I wrote this to make my time worth it, better than watching boring stuff.

Anyway, I present to you, Spirit Interchange.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 1: Find yourself a better half!**

It was a fine sunset outside the Asakura house. The sky was peach-colored; it turned darker as the sun sank lower. The birds flew back to their respective nests and the gentle wind made the tree branches rustle softly. Stars also started glittering from the dark corners of the sky. The beautiful scenery was very pleasing. As for the relaxing silence…

"YOH ASAKURA!! Would you stop slacking?! How can you be Shaman King when you're this lazy?!" Anna scolded with her hands on her hips.

"Anna…I'm not an android. I can't serve you fast after running five laps of 10 kilometers straight today!! Give me at least 2 minutes to feel my arms!" He defended.

"You can rest AFTER finishing your chores! I'll double them if you don't!" she yelled back.

"But…!"

"No buts!! Back to work!! Make sure to cook something EDIBLE."

"Guys…would you please stop fighting! This is…" Manta pleaded as he scrubbed the floor. True, he has gotten used to Anna's endless demands but he couldn't accept the fact that the two soon-to-be-wed people in front of him weren't showing the ideal way of being a couple.

"One more word and I'll throw your head against the wall!!" The blonde girl scoffed.

"T-t-tha-at was just a suggestion. I-I'm sorry." He replied with a mixture of fear in his voice. _"This is an outrage for the both of you."_

"GET UP LAZY BONES!!"

"Why can't you do things by yourself?!"

"Why do YOU have to be so INDOLENT?! Is THIS the life you'll promise me after we get married?! A slacker husband!!"

"Well then, FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER GUY WHO CAN FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS 100x FASTER THAN ME!!"

"YOU'RE JUST A LAID-BACK SHAMAN!!"

"AND YOU'RE A BOSSY WOMAN!!"

Manta let out a sigh. "When will you guys ever stop?" he whispered.

"They just don't know how hard it is to be living with the other person's lifestyle. In order to live harmoniously with each other, they must sense the pain and passion the other is feeling. Until they are not able to realize that, they'll be…like this." Amidamaru replied back.

"They better resolve this problem as soon as possible. I wouldn't want to go to a marriage that would include me being thrown out of the church window after interfering with their yells."

"YOU ALWAYS MADE ME CRY WHEN WE WERE LITTLE!"

"You had to be SO STUPID back then!!"

"I can't believe I'll live with you FOREVER!! I'd rather die than be wed to some bossy woman who does nothing but DEMAND!"

"You think I even wanted to get engaged with a dork like you in the first place?! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have made it THIS FAR!!"

"There could've been girls who could train good but NICER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!!"

"If that's the case, THEN YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN TOMORROW! Find yourself a girl who is NICER and BETTER."

"FINE!"

"Oh, it's worse than I expected it to be…" she smiled. "A married couple with a relationship like that may not lead to a good future…In that case, I think it's about time I use my special bonding technique…" She paused as she held her unusual kind of beaded necklace.

"Spirit interchange."

After about three more hours of arguing, the two of them have decided to put an end to it and drift off to sleep. On the other hand, Manta left silently, not wanting to get involved between the darks auras surrounding the house. Upon entering his room, Yoh positioned himself comfortably on his futon and gazed at the ceiling. You could tell he was still upset about his argue with Anna.

"_If it weren't for her bossy and grumpy attitude, I would've given her a little more respect. It wasn't like me though to shout back at her. I guess I was too stressed to stay calm that time…I'm sorry, Anna. If only you knew how hard it is to be under this kind of pressure…You'll understand me."_ It took a few moments of thinking before he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, inside Anna's room, she was also lying cozily on her futon but her thoughts were all about Yoh. She'd just see a flashback of him wearing a goofy smile on his face or probably she'd remember a time he was complaining about her training techniques.

"_I don't think you're stupid. I can't make my mouth form words that make a good impression to the other person. If only you knew how it felt, to be left alone lonely…Then…."_ Her eyes blinked slower after the other then finally closed her eyes.

"_You'd understand me."_

"It is time."

The old woman positioned the necklace in a manner that was shaped like a heart. After chanting a few words, she had summoned one of the interchange spirits.

"Interchange spirits, I have called you to help me accomplish this mission. I ask of you to interchange the souls of these two young lovers. Help them learn to show passion and concern for each other. Let the spell break once they have realized the true meaning of love." With that last sentence, the spirits flew off to where they were destined to complete their mission. The Asakura residence.

" Good luck, my dear children."

The next day.

7:00 am; Yoh's room.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

A hand reached for the alarm clock and was suddenly tossed outside the window. The young brunette got up slowly. "Since when did I place an alarm clock near me?" As the teen stood up, she felt her muscles sore. "I didn't work out yesterday! What's with the…" It took a few seconds for her to realize something was wrong. She ran towards the bathroom and took a quick glance at her reflection…only to find out…

"YOH ASAKURAAAAAAA!!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Was it damn boring? Well… I don't blame you coz it is. (: Remember, I wrote this story for the sake of fighting boredom. And yeah,

Fact 1: Anna woke up and realized that she was practically in Yoh's body.

Fact 2: I use the term 'she' even if Anna is in the form of a man. Just so, you can easily identify if Yoh or Anna will be the one I am referring to. (: I still use 'he' for Yoh and 'she' for Anna in some parts I will be narrating.

Got it? **Good.**

No? There's this word called re-read.

Still don't get it? _Find another story_.


End file.
